A wild Force Within Part two
by Jaywalker
Summary: Mara helps out.


Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas. And Mara to the Zahn.

Authors Note: Part two of my story. 

****

A Wild Force Within. **Part 2**

"Hush Jacen." 

Leia looked hopefully at her small son as he yawned in her arms. In his next breath, the boy made full use of his growing lungs and promptly launched into another cry. His mother looked at him with mild despair. Jaina was cooing quietly in her cradle. Winter had settled the small girl beautifully. Leia made a face. 

"You are not going to beat me," she told her son firmly. "You're not hungry, you're not tired, you don't need to be changed, you're not ill. In fact there's nothing you need. So" she crossed the room and settled him in his own cradle. "If you must cry over nothing, you can do it by yourself."

She watched him a little anxiously as he adjusted to his new surroundings. His lips puckered slightly and then miraculously relaxed into a smile. His mother shook her head at him. 

"You're just like your father" she reproved him with a grin, "Always wanting your own way. Well little Jedi, one Han Solo is bad enough, don't you think?"

Her son gurgled happily at her.

Leia grin faded into a tender smile. "You're right," she said softly, her face glowing with a mother's love, "If you turn out anything like him, I'll be very very proud."

She bent down and kissed the baby gently, rising at the sound of a cough behind her. She turned to find Luke's young charge standing in the passageway leading to the lounge.

"Ciara." Leia motioned to the sofa. "I hope these two didn't wake you."

Ciara shook her head as she sat down. "Not at all. I slept very well. Better than I normally do." She shrugged, "Guess that's the effect of blasterburn."

"I would imagine so." Leia tucked Jacen in and with a final smile at him, turned her attention to her daughter. 

Ciara stood and crept toward her slowly, "Can I take a peek?"

"You don't have to whisper. They are quite awake." Leia stood back a little and allowed Ciara closer. The girl smiled as she laid eyes on the twins, both alert and 

active. She stretched a hand out to Jaina and tugged on the baby's tiny fingers.

"They are beautiful." She said in awe.

"Yes" Leia agreed simply. "They are."

The princess placed a hand on Ciara's shoulder and led her into the dining room, where a breakfast buffet was laid out."You must be hungry," Leia said as she sat across from Ciara. "I know I'm peckish and I have already had breakfast. The joys of motherhood. You lose your figure and your appetite increases tenfold. Han keeps telling me I'll be the size of a Correllian waterbear in no time."

The princess didn't seem particularly upset at the notion, most likely because there was little chance of it ever coming true, Ciara reflected. One would never guess the pretty slender woman seated opposite her had given birth less than six months ago. 

"Anyway" Leia continued in her friendly manner as she poured them each a juice, "Han and Luke are off at a meeting, they'll be back shortly."

"I am surprised he didn't put a restraining bolt on me before he left" Ciara bit her lip. Friendly or not, Leia was Luke's sister. She looked up cautiously and found the princess grinning at the idea.

"I'm half surprised myself." Leia agreed most unexpectantly as she bit into her toast. "Luke can be a little overprotective at times." 

She chewed, swallowed and fixed her steady gaze on the girl. "Ciara" she began with a warmth clearly audible in her voice, "Luke may have annoyed you with this whole guardianship business. I can appreciate that but please understand, he really is trying to help. He couldn't have left you behind on Valeria any more than he could let you leave by yourself now." A sisterly smile played on her lips. "I know how annoying life with a Jedi can be, trust me but also trust him. He won't let you down."

Try as she might, Ciara couldn't find anything but genuine warmth in the princess's eyes. "A lot of people seem to have a high opinion of Luke Skywalker." 

"He's earned it." Leia answered with a quick flash of pride. She surveyed the girl for a moment as she delved into her wealth of diplomatic knowledge. She needed to convince her to stay or at least think about staying. "I don't mean to interfere. You are welcome to stay here with us but ultimately it is your choice. Ultimately, even Luke won't stay in your way. Just give him a chance, that's all I ask."

"I would, its just…" Ciara said a sudden desire to be honest with this young senator rising within her. " He's a Jedi Knight, why would he waste time with a smuggler like me? I mean, I just don't know why he has bothered with me." Genuine confusion rang in her voice.

Leia smiled gently and leaned over to squeeze the girl's hand, inwardly wondering whether Luke's habit of befriending smugglers would be a lifelong habit. 

"Then let him tell you."

"Okay." Ciara was surprised at how easily she had acquiesced. Last night she had been determined to get out of here, to escape, run back to… to what? _There's not all that much to run back to_, she told herself, _why not find out if there's any reason to stay? After all, what is it Karrde always says? Know what you're refusing before walking away from a deal._

"Okay" she repeated, a new hope within her. "I will. I'm not making any promises but I'll listen."

Leia's smile reached her eyes. "That's all I ask." 

Luke stepped into the kitchen, Han hot on his tail. 

"Yum" the Correllian declared, as he surveyed the buffet then glanced out at the cradles. "That looks tasty."

"It is" his wife agreed passing him a plate to help himself. She accepted a kiss from her brother. "Morning Luke."

Ciara took a half breath. "Morning Luke."

She half expected everyone to stop what they were doing and turn to her with jaws dropped. That's how big this morning greeting felt to her. Instead, everyone rattled on with breakfast while Luke turned to her with his warm smile. "Morning yourself," he said as he stretched for a pancake.

Someone more familiar with the three might have noticed surprise registering on the face of Han behind her. Might have noticed the warning look Leia shot in her husband's direction and may very well have spotted the barest trace of shock in Luke's eyes as he turned to her. 

The Jedi moved behind them and fixed himself a fruit juice. Leia has spoken to her, he thought to himself, filled with a rush of admiration for his sister's diplomatic skills. His twin could sweet-talk anyone. He would lay bet that she could sell a bikini to a Hoth native. As he turned back to the table, he smiled gratefully at the young senator. She acknowledged it with a small smile of her own before a cry from the lounge claimed her attention.

"Jacen" she said through gritted teeth as she hurried to him. "I'll hide you in an X-wing heading for the outer rim if you are crying over nothing."

Han chuckled to himself as he loaded more pancakes on his plate. "I didn't marry her for her mothering skills."

"I heard that" an outraged yell drifted in from the lounge. " So you can just get yourself in here and practice your superior parenting skills."

Her husband groaned and taking his pancake, he wandered out to his family. Luke took advantage of his absence. Sipping his juice, he caught Ciara's eye. "Maybe you and I could have a chat after breakfast."

She nodded slowly and he watched with pleasure as all defensiveness finally faded from her eyes. 

He took a small landspeeder and flew to Coruscant Peak. The mountain was west of Coruscant and those who reached its summit were rewarded with an astounding view of the city. Ciara had seen a variety of awe-inspiring sites all over the city, but somehow as she looked over the vast urban network that was the centre of the New Republic, she found herself in awe of the history of the place. It was here the Old Republic established itself, here it was defeated by the Empire and here that those old principles of democracy and freedom now struggled to rebuild themselves. She was suddenly aware of the terrible magnificence of this city.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Luke stepped beside her.

She nodded fervently "That it is. So much has happened here. So much is going to happen. It's like we're standing in the middle of time." She trailed off, a little embarrassed by her rambling. 

Luke calmly took in the view. This was an old and favourite haunt of his. "You're right," he agreed. He glanced down at her and was pleased to meet her own fearless gaze. He could practically feel the anticipation tingling through her. 

"You want to know why you're here."

Ciara nodded. "Yes. I know there's another reason. Anyone could be my guardian, _you_ don't need the extra responsibility. There must be another reason."

Luke watched her carefully. "What do you think that is?"

Ciara closed down a little. "I don't know" she hedged. 

Luke's gaze remained steady. "You have an idea. Don't be afraid to tell me what it is."

"I think I am Force sensitive too." She held her breath as the words slipped out. There, she had said it. He could laugh all he liked. But she had said it. 

Luke laughed but it was a laugh of pure delight. "Yes Ciara" he said placing a hand on her shoulder, his boyish face alight. "You are."

Her eyes widened as she exhaled. Her entire being felt suddenly numb as his words sank in. She was Force sensitive. She was Force sensitive. _She_ was Force sensitive. 

"Yes you are" Luke repeated in amusement.

He sat down on the grass and stared out at the city leaving his stunned charge still standing. They stayed like that for a moment, he admiring Coruscant, she struggling to understand. Finally, she threw herself beside him. He stared out straight-ahead.

"You mean it?" her tone was one of strangled excitement.

"I mean it" Luke promised.

She looked out at the vast city. "I can't believe it."

"You will."

"Dad was, you know. At least I think he was. He could do things faster, quicker than he should have been able to. I have it too. I thought, you know it was one of those things. But, I am Force sensitive."

Luke nodded and turned to her with a gentle smile. "Indeed you are. You now possess a dangerous knowledge, you know you have Force capabilities. It is your choice what you do with that knowledge. Yours alone."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

Luke's expression grew suddenly grave. He felt a familiar pressure bearing down upon him. The need for vigilance, for alertness against the constant threat of the Dark side. He somehow _had_ to impress this on his young charge.

"The Force is a gift Ciara, but if you choose to learn of its ways, you _will_ pay a price. Make no mistake of that. The Dark side is always nearby and its temptation terribly sweet. You will encounter darkness and evil that you never dreamed could exist. The life of a Jedi is not always easy, my young friend."

"It must be lonely" she murmured as she wondered just how high a price Luke Skywalker had had to pay.

He turned to her, surprise flickering in his blue eyes. 

"Lonely?" he echoed. A slow smile settled on his lips, a private knowing smile, "No Ciara, never ever lonely." 

He swept a hand across the landscape. "It's like being here. Over there, Coruscant is bustling with activity. And here we are in the most tranquil spot on the planet, able to find beauty, history and peace in an urban sprawl. That's what it's like in the Force. A peace. A complete awareness of being alive." He laughed, "In the middle of galactic chaos." 

He smiled again. "It's not a great analogy but it's the best I can do."

Mesmerised by his words, Ciara watched him and wondered how she could ever have wanted to escape this man. A feeling of utter trust welled within her and a longing to know this peace he spoke of. 

"Teach me." She spoke softly.

He locked his gaze with her own. He had found another. Another to learn the life of his people, of his father's people. The life of a Jedi. His other titles slipped away. Commander, War hero, Infamous Jedi. Today Luke was a teacher. 

The days slipped by and turned into weeks, the weeks to months. Luke contented himself with basic preliminary training for Ciara.

"There's no need to rush her." He explained to his sister as he subjected her to yet another in depth discussion on the complexities of teaching a young Jedi. "She's been through a lot this past while and I want her to enjoy the training. I had to rush mine because of the war. I want her to be confident about her growing skills."

Not having an opinion on Jedi training one way or another, Leia readily agreed. It was good to see Luke so enthusiastic.

"She's happy to be here." 

Luke grinned. "That she is." A slight frown buckled his features. "However, She needs to see her mother. She hasn't said it as such but its there in the back of her mind and I need her fully receptive to training. Then again her mother could disagree with her training." He sighed, not willing to consider the chance that he might lose Ciara. "She's not completely focused. Whatever the outcome, she needs to see Anna. I asked Mara to get on to it."

"You were speaking to Mara?" Leia raised a speculative eyebrow. "Again?"

Luke grimaced. "Yes, again. She and Ciara are old friends. Besides which, she's obviously more likely to find Anna than I am."

Leia resisted the urge to subject her brother to merciless teasing. "Obviously," she murmured back. 

"Anna"

Anna Shawn looked up from her terminal with some impatience. "What is it Artrer?"

"Incoming message for you. From Mara Jade."

Anna raised an eyebrow. Jorr hated Karrde and those who worked for him. Jade in particular. She switched the viewscreen at her terminal on. Mara Jade looked business-like, and Anna thought a little enviously, as attractive as always.

"Such a pleasure to hear from you again Mara." Anna's voice was thick with sarcasm. "If you're looking for a new job, I'm afraid we have no openings for Karrde's lackeys."

Mara didn't waste time responding to the taunt.

"I've had a call from Karrde," she said shortly. "Ciara's on Coruscant. She has asked that someone let you know."

Anna absorbed the information slowly. "Ciara on Coruscant?" she echoed." How the hell did she end up there?"

"I wouldn't know, try asking her mother." Mara sighed in aggravation, not bothering to hide her disdain for the other woman. "Look Shawn, I am just the messenger. If it were down to me, I wouldn't let you know anything about the kid. She doesn't need a deadbeat like you bringing her down."

Anna leaned closer to the screen. "It would appear _my_ daughter thinks differently Jade. Where is she on Coruscant and who is she with?"

Mara paused. She really hated helping Anna out. Damn Luke, he always managed to talk into doing things she really didn't want to.

"Luke Skywalker. Your daughter is training with him."

Anna digested this most unexpected piece of information. Ciara was with Luke Skywalker, the galaxy's golden boy. A big player in this fledgling government. A smile played on her lips. Jorr would be pleased.

Mara sighed. "I am heading to Coruscant next week. If you want to, I'll take you to Skywalker. Don't feel you have to say yes."

This time, Anna barely noticed the sarcasm. "I'll come along. I'll be in touch Jade." 

Anna switched the terminal off and turned to her colleague. "Get Jorr down here" she said, hearing the tremble in her voice. "And tell him its good news. Very good news."

Ciara sighed. The pebble wouldn't budge. Not even slightly. Yesterday, she had managed to nudge a rock thirty times its size a good seven metres away from its original spot. She frowned at the pebble.

"Forget it." 

Ciara snapped her head around to look at her master. "Forget it? I can't forget it, I can move that thing, yesterday.."

"Yesterday" Luke soothed as with a flick of his wrist, he sent the pebble flying into the nearby pond, "You were refreshed and relaxed. Today, well today, your mood is as ugly as a Hutt."

He watched as his young student sighed again. Remembering his own feelings of failure during training, Luke fully sympathised with the Valerian. "Enough for today" he declared. She opened her mouth to protest but he raised a warning hand, cutting off any potential protest. "Enough" he repeated as he glanced at his watch. " We might just catch Leia and Han at lunch."

Cheering up at the thought of seeing the Solo twins, Ciara rose to her feet. And half-stumbled under a sudden terrible weight. Luke caught her before she could fall, frowning as he sensed the disturbance emanating from her.

"What is it?" he stretched out through the Force, eager to locate the source of her discomfort. He could sense nothing, no danger, no threat, no loss. He watched his young apprentice carefully.

"Ciara?"

"I don't know" she said softly "I just feel as though something is happening. Or about to happen."

"A vision?" Luke quizzed, keeping a steady grip on her.

She shook her head. "No. Not that, I just feel something." She smiled bashfully. "I guess I couldn't be more vague, huh?" Shaking her head, Ciara felt the feeling fade. "Maybe it's because I am tired."

"Unlikely" Luke answered grimly as he guided her toward the palace. Catching her fear at the gravity of his tone, he smiled reassuringly at her. "We'll just have to be alert. If something is going to happen, we won't be taken by surprise."

Anna wrapped an arm around Venar Jorr. "We'll be there shortly."

"I'll have to stay on board." Jorr turned and studied the dark haired woman at his side. "Jade must suspect nothing."

"She won't know you are here" Anna promised, "Its not as though we will being having intimate chats. She'll want to rush back to Karrde anyhow, she only offered to escort me here as a favour to the Jedi."

A smile twisted on Jorr's lips. "Karrde might have to wait a long time before he sees her again."

Anna glanced at him suspiciously. "You'll make a move? Here on Coruscant?"

She paused, afraid that her questioning would irritate him and then relaxed as he merely shrugged slightly and moved closer to the main viewscreen, watching the path of "Jade's Fire" on it. 

"I had planned to take Jade out regardless of this trip," he murmured. "Karrde values her, cares about her greatly. Killing her on Coruscant, the centre of this government he has allied himself with just makes it all the more ironic. He'll understand my message, as will the rest of the smuggling alliance. If they continue to make life difficult for us, continue to limit our runs, they will risk my wrath. My revenge. My complete and undivided attention."

Anna pulled away a little, a shiver running through her. 

He turned to her with a look of interest. "Scared Anna? There's no need my dear, after all, you are to me what Jade is to Karrde. And there's the added bonus of Ciara." He traced the outline of her face with his finger. "You my dear, have been a most worthwhile investment of my time."

"Hey Kiddo. Hit him with any rocks today?" Han grinned as he opened the door to Ciara and Luke. Some of Ciara's early attempts at telekinesis had left Luke a little bruised. Han's grin disappeared as he recognised the expression on Luke's face. 

"Trouble?" the Correllian asked tersely.

Luke shook his head as he followed Ciara inside. "I don't sense anything," he confided as he watched Ciara cross the room to the twins. "But Ciara felt something. It's hard to tell Han, she is new in the ways of the Force, it's possible she misconstrued whatever she felt as something ominous."

Han looked unconvinced. "All right" he said finally "We'll just keep an eye out for trouble. Again."

Ciara woke with a start. Wondering exactly how long she had been asleep, she stood and walked in from the Solo's garden.

"I thought you were in a Jedi sleeping trance." Han's voice sounded from the kitchen. She grinned as she followed the sound of his voice. She had grown quite fond of Han in the past four months mainly because he reminded her of her father in some ways. Han was stooped over what appeared to be an Afrillian lasagne. With a grimace, he threw a few spices on top. 

"It looks to late to be saved" Ciara announced as she peered over his shoulder.

"I know" Han agreed "Well I tried, the kitchen droids will just have to make another one."

He looked down at her from his considerable height. "Luke has gone to meet Mara Jade."

"Mara?" Ciara stepped back in mild surprise, a look of delight on her face. "That's great, are they coming back here?"

"I think so," Han said quietly. Mara had warned Luke not to tell Ciara about Anna's impending visit, arguing that Anna at her most reliable might arrive in Coruscant but might not get around to meeting up with her daughter. Thank the Force for Leia, Han thought gratefully, he couldn't have asked for a better mother for his small son and daughter. Ciara shot him a curious look and a little afraid her fledgling Force skills would detect the slight deception, Han decided to change the subject. "Come on kiddo" he pointed to the kitchen droid "Start programming that metal guy to make lasagne for five."

Luke's heart skipped a jump as his eyes rested on Mara Jade. Dressed in a simple black combat suit, the redhead looked stunning as she barked orders to the baycrew. _Watch it Skywalker, _Luke warned himself, think with your head, not your heart. Much as he was fascinated by Mara, Luke knew that for now it would have to remain just that. A fascination. He had so much to do, so much to learn, so much to teach, there was room for little else in his life. Ignoring the inner voices whispering otherwise, Luke settled for friendship with Mara. Friendship, he reminded himself sternly as he stepped forward to greet her.

"Mara." 

Her green eyes flickered around the bay and found him. She walked over, looking him up and down as she did so. 

"Farmboy."

There was a hint of a smile on her lips. She gave up trying to hide it. 

"Hello Luke."

He grinned back and leaned closer to peck her cheek. "Hello Mara."

He could have sworn she blushed as she turned to bark another order. 

"Well" she said as she turned back to him, the slight flush fading from her cheeks. "How is Ciara?"

"She's doing well" Luke filled her in enthusiastically "Training is pretty slow but we have plenty of time and she is enjoying it. She's a good kid."

Mara nodded, her eyes trailing a crewmember near her ship, "I always thought so. Though I never guessed she was Force sensitive."

Luke deliberately looked away as he said casually, "If you were fully trained, you'd pick these things up straight away."

He felt a cool stare settle on him and with a laugh he turned back bashfully.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He had promised to stop reciting the advantages of Jedi training to her, at least for the time being.

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't count on it." Her tone was as light as his own.

"Is Anna here?"

Mara's expression darkened. "I'm afraid so. She really is a waste of space Luke, if I had my way…"

  
"She'd be bantha fodder." Luke supplied helpfully "Han has similar thoughts on the topic."

Mara nodded appreciatively then cursed under her breath as she spotted Anna approaching. "Here's mother dear."

Luke turned to see.

Anna swallowed hard. Mara and her companion were practically looking _into_ her. The young man beside Jade had an ice blue stare, one which Anna was sure could freeze the boiling seas of Correllia. The stare didn't flinch as Anna drew closer.

"Jade" Anna spoke curtly. The less she said to Karrde's second in command, the better. "Are you ready to go?"

Jade watched her coldly. "How touching Anna. Can't wait to see Ciara huh? I mean it's probably the best part of six months since you've last seen her. "

Anna fixed a nasty stare on Jade, not that the other woman acknowledged it. She just smiled back sweetly. Nice smile Jade, Anna thought darkly, this time tomorrow, they'll be talking about it in your obituary. She felt eyes burning into her and she shifted her gaze reluctantly to Jade's companion. The man like Jade was dressed in all black, with a, with a lightsaber hanging… Skywalker. Realisation of who he was struck Anna with a strange slow dread. Collecting herself, she held out a hand.

"Commander Skywalker, I presume."

Luke took it "A title I rarely use, Mrs Shaun. You may call me Luke."

"And I am Anna." She pulled her hand back. The less time she spent with these people the better. She felt too exposed for comfort around these two. "May I see my daughter?"

  
"Of course" Luke began politely "I can fill you in on her training…"

"That won't be necessary" Anna forced a smile. "Right now, I just want to see her."

Luke nodded slowly, that strange gaze of his unnerving her now. He took a curious look around the bay before glancing back at Mara with a small frown.

"You sense anything?"

  
Mara shook her head "Just incompetent crewmembers that had better stay clear of my ship." She spoke loud enough for those around to hear and be warned.

Luke was barely listening to her, something else pulling his attention away. A whisper of trouble. He glanced back at Anna. She was not to be trusted. He could literally feel her intense hatred for Mara. Then again, Luke thought wryly, there are quite a few beings in the universe with the same problem. Tingling with alertness, he motioned to the exit.

"After you," he said politely. 

He watched Anna step forward before tugging Mara back slightly. "Be careful of her Mara," he warned, "She is dangerous."

Mara was about to throw a scornful retort at him but something in his expression held her back.

"All right" she tossed her head and walked forward, a new glint of determination in her eyes. "Heads up it is."

"Why are you watching the door?"

Guilt raced across Han's face. "I'm not."

"Yes you are." Ciara's look was accusatory. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine" Leia announced as she stepped in with the twins. Handing Jaina to her husband, she looked reassuringly at Ciara. "Luke and Mara are late for dinner, that's all."

The door chimed. "Speak of the Siths" Han gratefully got up, deftly manoeuvring Jacen into his other arm as he did so. He walked swiftly to the door and opened it. 

Luke strode in followed by Mara Jade.

"Mara" Ciara cried in delight as she rose to greet an old friend. The welcome died on her lips as she spotted her mother a bare step behind Mara. 

"Mama" she breathed.

Anna shifted uneasily. 

"Ciara. Its good to see you sweetheart." She walked closer and pulled her daughter into what Han mentally termed a wooden hug.

Ciara felt overwhelmed. Anna. Here now. With them. She looked around. Leia, smiling sympathetically, Han suddenly fascinated by Jaina's blanket, Mara, watching carefully, a shrewd look in her eyes and Luke. 

Luke looked straight back at her, her master's eyes filled with his own unique brand of gentleness. She could sense his Force probing and shook her head slightly as though to block him. She couldn't let anyone, least of all him know her thoughts, not about this, not about Anna.

"I, I didn't, that's to say…" Ciara was stuck.

Luke saved her. "Perhaps you would like to take your mother to the garden Ciara? You two will have a little more privacy out there."

Ciara nodded gratefully. "Good idea. Mama, through here."

The remaining adults watched as the pair went outside.

"She hasn't changed one scrap." Han said in a low voice, "That poor kid deserves better."

Before Mara could voice agreement, Leia pointed a warning finger at her husband. "Enough, that is Ciara's mother out there and we aren't going to judge her. At least" she paused, "At least not while she's in our back garden."

"Nice friends you've made Ciara" Anna settled back comfortably on the garden lounge chair.

"They're okay." Ciara choose a seat a little away from her mother. She sifted through the mixed feelings tumbling through her mind and taking a breath, willed herself to relax. Life around Anna was never easy but to see her here, now, it seemed so much more complicated.

"I've missed you kid."

Ciara looked up sharply. Her mother stretched out a hand and stroked her daughter's cheek. "I didn't know where you were, I would have come for you sooner if I did."

"Come for me?"

A smile accentuated her mother's attractive features. "Of course I've come for you. You didn't think I'd condemn you to two years with Skywalker did you? Not likely, I'll sort out this guardianship fiasco and then it's you and me kiddo. Together." Anna's tone warmed. "We're a family kid. Time we started acting that way."

She leaned back, still smiling. "You and I can do very well together. Your Force knowledge and my smuggling abilities. The Shawn Empire huh?" She pulled her fine black hair into a ponytail with a distracted laugh, "Maybe an Empire is a little ambitious but I'd settle for a few runs of our own."

Ciara straightened. "You and I. Just you and I?"

Anna hesitated. "After a while. I'll have to work off a few debts to Jorr but sure, if that's how you want it. You and I."

Ciara hungrily devoured the idea. She and Anna, out in the freedom of space. Together. Its what she had wanted for years. _Too easy_ came the whisper but she ignored it. _What about being a Jedi? _the same voice whispered, sounding strangely like Luke's. I can complete training at any time, she argued back, she needs me with her. I need to be with her. _And yet the Force calls you still._

She looked warily at Anna, "I made a commitment to Master Skywalker, that I would train, I asked him to teach me."

  
Anna's eyes narrowed. "I would never have given my permission for such training. And I certainly wouldn't allow you to continue learning. Especially from him."

"He's a good man." Ciara faltered as she recognised the expression on her mother's face. Vehemence.

Anna leaned closer and hissed, "He's an interfering murdering demon. They all are. Look at the life they live." She threw a careless hand around the outline of the palace. "They destroyed the Empire and replaced it with what? A government run by weaklings, doomed to failure. They say he killed his own father for Sith's Sake. I couldn't let you become a Jedi. Not a Jedi."

  
Ciara stayed silent. She knew all too well of Anna's thoughts on the New Republic. Her mother's years in the Imperial corps had left Anna with a deep allegiance to Palpatine's era and contempt for the government Luke had helped create.

Anna sighed. " I know you must be confused sweetheart. But you don't really feel you belong here do you? With them? She watched her daughter intently. "You and me kid" she promised, "Together. You belong with me."

Ciara looked up again. And this time giddily believed her.

Han craned his neck so he could see out into the garden.

"She doesn't see the kid in half a year and she just waltz's back in like everything is as it should be."

"Everything" Luke said definitely "Is not as it should be."

  
He felt three pairs of eyes fall upon him. But it was to Mara he turned. "What is the Force telling you?"

Mara shrugged. Her abilities were still underdeveloped. "I'm not sure. A prickly feeling, a vague warning, I can't be sure."

Leia turned worried eyes back to her brother. "Luke?"

  
He breathed slowly. "I have a definite sense of unrest," he confessed and again looked at Mara. "And danger. A threat. To you."

  
Mara paled slightly. "Don't ever take up fortune-telling Skywalker. You'd scare your patrons away."

He was only half listening, more focused on the churnings of the Force within. "I don't trust Anna but somehow, I don't think the threat comes from her. At least not directly. She is not to be trusted though."

Three heads around him nodded vigorously. 

"She's here for Ciara." Mara spoke with her usual bluntness.

Luke's expression grew troubled. "I know."

"You wish to abandon your studies. To go off and build a smuggling empire." Luke's gaze was merciless. He deliberately drove it into the girl standing in front of him.

Ciara glanced up and was instantly shot back down by his stare. "I" she decided to concentrate on the floor, "I can't stay."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't." With a deep breath, she looked up again, "You can't expect me to turn my mother away."

Resisting the temptation to point out that Leia had mothered her more in the past few months than Anna had done in a lifetime, Luke shook his head. "I expect you to be realistic. Be realistic about the choices you are offered. About the possibilities and opportunities your decisions will open up for you. I expect you to be realistic about promises made to you."

__

Nice one Luke, the Jedi winced inwardly as he watched the girl stiffen in front of him. Her entire body seemed rigid. She had taken his words as a direct reference to Anna. She wasn't wrong. 

"I have made my decision." 

He allowed his expression and voice to soften. Allowing her to see his own desperation to keep her with them. "I won't stand in your way Ciara. All I ask is that you think about it."

The damage was done. Damn it, Mara had warned him not to cast any aspersions on Anna's character. 'The kid worships her' she had told him. 

Ciara nodded tightly. "I'll bear that in mind Master Skywalker." 

He watched as she stalked out of the room before walking to the nearest viewscreen. The face of his distracted looking sister filled the screen.

"I know you're busy Leia," Luke apologised, "But I need your help. Anna Shawn will be seeking a transfer of guardianship today. I need you to stall the application for as long as you can."

Sympathy emanated from his sister. "Ciara wants to leave?"

Luke sighed. "I don't think I can stop her. But I can buy her time to think about it." 

Leia grinned as she promised, "One misuse of political powers as instructed, Jedi Skywalker."

Leia managed to delay the transfer of custody for a further two days. Two days in which Luke was subjected to icy silences and sullen stares from a certain Valerian. Who was in turn finally cornered by a certain Correllian.

"Look kid," Han used his height to his full advantage, towering over Ciara. "You may not like it that Luke cares about what happens to you and if you acted this way three months ago, I would have put it down to the fact that you didn't know him very well." He jabbed a finger at her. "Now though, you have no excuse. He has treated you like one of his own this past while and he deserves better than to have you treat him with ignorant Valerian disdain."

"He won't let me stay with Mama until this stupid custody thing is resolved." Ciara felt like shouting back but found herself more than a little intimidated by Han.

"Because he's responsible for you until it is sorted out. You think a Jedi Knight has nothing better to do than babysit an impertinent brat like you?" Han conveniently ignored the fact that the aforementioned Jedi in fact had orchestrated the custody delay. 

Ciara decided against arguing. Han was right. She wouldn't see Luke again and… the thought ached in her mind. She wouldn't see him. Wouldn't learn from him, wouldn't feel his reassuring presence close by. Stop it, she commanded herself. Stop it. She shrugged slightly, not wanting to totally capitulate to Han. "I'll wisen up." She muttered.

"See that you do. And be quick about it." Han said sternly. Inwardly congratulating himself on his negotiation skills, Han shot a final threatening look at her. "See that you do."

Jorr surprised Anna with a passionate kiss. She moved closer to him, enjoying him before pulling back.

"I thought you were annoyed by the delay."

His black eyes narrowed. "I was." "But" he rose and taking her arm pulled her from the seat, "I got over it. Besides, the device is implanted on Jade's ship. I can almost hear her many enemies cheer me on."

"On the _Jade's Fire_?" Anna's eyes were pools of confusion. "How did you manage that? I thought you favoured a direct assassination?"

"I did. But I preferred the idea of Jade putting the device that will kill her in her own hyperdrive." 

Anna looked completely stunned. "How did you arrange that? The security detail around the docking bays, the screening of the parts alone prevent any devices getting through."

Realisation dawned on her. "Skywalker's security codes. The ones Ciara has access to, they were enough to get you through?"

"No" he admitted "They were only low level access codes but the crewboy wasn't about to contact Skywalker about it. The man is his own worst enemy. They hold him in such high esteem that they will breech their own security standards rather than question him. Getting the device through was easy. Watching Jade plant a deathridden part in her engine was pleasurable to say the least. Next time she powers the engine up, it's goodbye Jade. " He glanced down at Anna. "It's all down to you now my dear. By the time we have left Coruscant space, the smuggler alliance _and_ the New Republic will know we are a force to be reckoned with."

Anna relished his use of the term 'we' 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against his chest. "I'll go complete the final part of our mission." She whispered "And then we can leave straight for Imperial space."

Mara stiffened in annoyance. She turned and shouted at the empty corridor. "I know you're there Skywalker. You may as well show yourself."

Luke emerged a little bashfully from behind a marble pillar.

She raised a scornful eyebrow. "I've seen Jabba's guys trail someone better than that. My Force senses may not be as acute as yours but I can still sense a pain in the behind."

He raised his hands. "I wasn't trailing you. Just staying close by."

"Skywalker, I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself. I'm sure there's another damsel in distress somewhere out there. Go find her."

That troubled expression fell onto his face again. Mara mentally shivered, she could see the genuine concern, and the genuine fears he held for her. Its like he knows someone is digging my grave, she thought quietly.

"Don't" he stepped forward, "Don't be scared. I won't let anything happen to you."

She believed him. Under all the sarcasm, despite all the teasing, they cared for one another. _More than you care to admit._

"I know." she said softly, her eyes reflecting the warmth of his own. She straightened. "But like I say I can take care of myself."

"You're right" he agreed stepping back. She looked at him suspiciously.

A boyish grin played on his lips. "I'll just watch you taking care of yourself." 

Ignoring the odd feeling of pleasure within, Mara rolled her eyes and groaned. "For Force's sake." She recognised the quiet determination in his eyes. For such a supposedly gentle being, Luke Skywalker proved time and time again that he was every bit as persistent as she was.

"Fine" she sighed with an air of surrender. "Let's go check on my ship."

"Ciara, can you get the door please?"

Leia picked up her whimpering daughter and rocked her gently, flashing a grateful smile at Ciara as the girl headed to the door. 

"Mama"

Leia looked up sharply as Ciara spoke. Damn it. She had managed to avoid being around Anna without Luke or Han nearby over the past few days. Like her brother, Leia had developed an adamant distrust for Ciara's mother. 

"Threepio" she murmured to the droid. "Contact Han and ask him to come home. Quickly."

Threepio opened his mouth, "No questions, just do it." The droid scuttled out leaving Leia to muster up a welcoming smile as Anna followed Ciara to the lounge.

"This is a surprise. I thought you two were meeting later for dinner."

Anna glanced around the room. "Everyone else out?"

Alarm bells warned in Leia's mind. "Han's on his way home," she said carefully. "I'm expecting him now. Alarm bells screeched. Leia stepped protectively in front of the cots. "Luke should be with him."

Anna smiled. "Nice try princess. But I happen to know they're both otherwise engaged at the moment."

Ciara started. "Mama?"

Anna held up a hand. "I am taking Ciara off planet tonight. The custody transfer has been completed."

A smile leapt to Ciara's lips. "You mean it?"

There was an ache from the ringing in her head. _Luke, I need you. _She sensed her brother's awareness of her plea but had no time to process his reaction. 

"Luke will be disappointed." She managed to sound calm. Don't just sound calm, be calm, Leia told herself forcefully. Han is on his way home. Luke is on his way.

"Luke" Anna spat the name. "Will be preoccupied. By the death of a dear friend and the theft of his nephew."

Leia almost swayed with a cold tight fear. Her hands instinctively flew behind her and rested protectively on each cot. "Don't ever threaten my family." There was a force in her voice she had never heard before. Fuelled by the pounding of her heart.

Smiling dangerously, Anna casually pulled out a hand blaster. Behind her, her daughter gasped.

"Give me your son."

Leia looked at her in disbelief. "You think you could get out of here with him? There are security details all over the palace. There is one outside the apartments for Force's sake. How could you possibly imagine you could ever get away with it?"

"I won't have to" Anna smiled. "Ciara often takes both children out for a walk. Your security attachment won't bat an eye when she leaves with just one. Especially when his mother is inside with her little girl." Her expression was tinged with regret, "We would have preferred both but unfortunately it would be a little too risky. We'll have to settle for your son. And hope he serves a new Empire a little more effectively than his grandfather did."

Leia gagged. 

"Take the boy Ciara." Anna snapped.

Ciara stood in disbelief. "Mama, I can't…"

Anna moved back, never taking her eyes from Leia. "Its too late now, you understand? If we don't get off this rock, I go to prison. And the only way off it without getting blasted into space is with a Jedi baby on board." She risked a sideways glance at her daughter. "Do it. Now. "

Ciara jumped. 

"No Ciara" Leia pleaded trying desperately to grab the blaster with the Force. "Ciara." Ciara moved towards Jacen's cradle. Tears poured down the young senator's cheeks as she leaned over her son. 

Ciara looked helplessly at her mother. 

"Take the girl then."

Leia moved to Jaina. Pushing forward, Anna scooped Jacen up, trained the blaster on Jaina and passed the baby boy to Ciara. "Out with him now." Leia cried in horror and leapt forward.

Anna moved closer to Jaina, stopping Leia mid track. "Your choice Princess. Chase him, I vape her. My way, they both live." She glared at Ciara. "Move now. Someone is waiting at the ship. Get there fast. I'll follow shortly."

Ciara nodded. "I understand Mama." She understood. Finally, she understood.

Leia was rooted where she stood, wild eyed. _Luke_ _we need you. Now._ She begged him, tears falling, heart broken.

__

Luke watched Mara hop easily into the Jade's Fire. She gave him the thumbs up and made her way to the cabin. _Luke_, Leia's cry ripped through his mind, _We need you._ He sprang to his feet and turned. No time to explain to Mara. Mara. A sudden sickening sense of foreboding pulled him back. Mara.

Desperation tore through him. Leia needed him. Now. And yet Mara. Wildly alert in the Force, Luke found the immediate danger. The ship. Racing toward it, praying his sister would forgive him, Luke ran for Mara.

__

Leia's sobs ringing in her ears, Ciara walked out, Jacen in her arms. She looked down at the little boy as she reached the relative calm of the passageway and smiled at him softly. 

"I couldn't if I wanted to." She told him softly. "You have what I have always wanted. A mother. I won't take you from her."

Willing herself strength, she walked toward the main entrance and opened the doors. She swished them shut and crept aside to Han and Leia's bedroom. Placing their son safely under the bed, she threw an eye around the room. Solo was sure to have something in here. Bedside cabinet she guessed. Running around, she pulled it open and grinned at the contents. Two blasters. Typical of Han.

The smile disappeared as a new coldness gripped her stomach. She picked one blaster up slowly, examining it as she did so. Fully charged. Her entire body was suddenly terribly terribly cold. Walking almost in a daze, she flicked the blaster on and walked out to the lounge.Threepio was lying on the ground, Leia crouched over him. Anna had evidently ordered her to deactivate him. Jaina cried in her cradle. Leia rushed to her and picked her up, her own hot tears falling on her daughter's head. 

"Hush my love" she soothed "It's all right."

"Mara" Luke roared her name as he leapt into the _Jade's Fire._

He could hear the familiar whining of the engines as they powered up. Recognised the kick starting of the drives that gave the ship flight.

"Mara." He reached the cockpit and saw her oblivious to his presence, occupied with the various readings on her terminal. He roughly pulled her to her feet, felt her sudden burst of outrage, her momentary resistance. He ignored it all and grabbed her to him with a strength he pulled directly from the Force. 

Gripping her tightly, he retraced his path back to the open hatch. Unceremoniously pulling Mara on his back, Luke jumped out of the vessel and with a roar that sent those nearby scuttling, Luke ran as fast as he could until he reached the closest ship. He dived underneath, rolling Mara beneath him. Luke crouched over her protectively and waited.

The explosion rocked the bay. Luke felt the death of a crewmember, his life snuffed out in one swift moment. _I should have known sooner_. The thought tortured him for a bare moment. Turning his swift attention to Mara, he found her, gasping for breath. No injuries. She was safe. Relief flooded through him.

"What happened?" He didn't waste time answering.

He rose and ducked out from under the ship, barely aware of the fire blazing on Mara's ship. "There are injured, see to them," he barked and turning raced from the bay.

__

Leia, I'm coming. Hold on.

"Mother."

Leia and Anna both looked up. A hungry savage hope dawning in Leia's eyes. A dark anger in Anna's gaze. 

"What are you doing here? I told you what you need to do."

Ciara shook her head. "I can't help you Mama. I won't let you do this. Come with me and I'll go anywhere with you but we can't do this to them Mama. They are a family."

"You stupid fool" Anna hissed "Just like your damn father." She walked threateningly toward Ciara. Her daughter levelled the blaster at her. Anna paused midstep, a quick anger rushing to her face.

"Get that boy now and take him out or I will vape that little girl in her mother's arms." She spoke softly but with such meaning that in a sudden rush of pain and grief Ciara knew the truth. 

"You never came for me. You never wanted me."

Anna turned and levelled her blaster at Leia. "You are trying my patience."

The sorrow faded, the pain vanished. That coldness again. It froze the grief within. It stilled her anguish. Ciara felt nothing.

She lifted the blaster. "I'm sorry Mama." She felt nothing. She aimed, fired and watched as Anna fell. 

Leia detached herself from the scene before her. The slain mother, the cold-eyed daughter. She turned and placed Jaina back into her cradle. The child was distraught but there was a more urgent matter to consider. 

"Where's Jacen?" She wondered at the control of her voice.

"Ciara." The girl started and turned to the princess with that strange vacant look.

"Under your bed." She murmured, allowing the blaster fall from her hand.

Leia made to move but halted at her daughter's cry. She grabbed Jaina and ran to her son.

Ciara turned wordlessly and walked out.

Han threw caution to the winds and barking at the security attachment to follow him, he burst into his home.

"Leia," His fear, his anger, his dread all echoed in his wife's name.

A body on the lounge. Anna. Blaster on the floor. Empty cradles.

Desperately turning, Han raced to the kitchen, the dining room. Back to the nursery. 

"Han" he heard the pain of her strangled cry and he longed for her.

Their bedroom. 

His wife sat in the middle of the bed, her son in one arm, her daughter in the other. Han signalled to the security guards to stay back and he clambered up beside her.

He took his daughter, Leia seemed to cling to little Jacen.

"Tell me." 

His strong wife looked at him, her eyes tormented, her voice trembling. "She tried to steal him Han."

Wrapping one strong arm around her, Han cradled his entire family and made a fierce and solemn vow. No-one will ever harm them again, he swore, knowing that within him an anger to kill burned.

Luke stepped silently inside. He placed a hand on Han's back. The Correllian jumped and turned with a snarl.

"Luke" he said in relief, "Its all right."

"Leia." His eyes begged forgiveness.

Leia smiled at him, safe with Han. Fear faded from her eyes. "Han's right Luke. It's all right."

She frowned. "You have to find Ciara. Anna tried to take Jacen." Her hold on her small son tightened as she spoke. "Ciara killed her. She killed her own mother."

Urgency chased all remained pain from her eyes. "You must find her Luke. She was shell shocked, dazed and so, so cold."

Luke nodded. Kissing Leia, he stretched out with the Force, seeking his student. 

And as he found her, he turned and ran.

Luke landed the speeder carefully. There was no need to rush. He had felt Ciara's death as he left Leia's home, felt her life fade and extinguish. He had stretched out, called to her, begged her to fight, to wait, to breathe but it was too late. She was gone.

Opening the hatch, he pulled himself out of the small landspeeder and stood facing the city. The view was as magnificent as always. He stood very still for a moment, his private grief locked deep inside. He stood and watched the city below.

With a quiet sigh, Luke turned and looked upward to the uppermost shelf of Coruscant Peak. He climbed upward, tugging onto the rocks for support, painfully aware of Ciara's touch on them. Luke pulled himself up and rested for a moment. He stood slowly and prepared himself. 

Finally, he turned his gaze toward the trees scattered at the far end of the shelf. She hung from a tree as young as herself, her body swaying slightly in the afternoon breeze. A terrible grief ripped through Luke as he stumbled over to her, knowing there was none and yet hoping for some sign that life lingered in her yet. He pulled her free of the noose and lay her down, his head bowed, his spirit broken. And high on a mountain, a Jedi mourned his lost student.

Leia rested a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder. He turned listless eyes to her. 

"I wish I could help Luke" she whispered softly, "I wish I could make it better."

He nodded, a lump forming in his throat. "I know Leia. I know."

A peaceful silence fell upon them, broken by the occasional whimper from the apartments where Han tended to the twins. Luke and Leia stood quietly in the garden, the sister providing what solace she could for the brother. Eventually he spoke.

"There was no point. No point at all. I had this feeling all along, that it was meant to be. I was supposed to meet her. Remember what I said in the medlab?". Luke's voice grew harsh. "She wasn't supposed to die. Not this way. Not so young."

Leia moved in front of him, gazing into his eyes.

"Luke. No-one could have guessed what could have happened. At the end, she was so cold, so distant. It was as though Anna had already killed her. I don't think she could have ever accepted how little her mother cared for her. Perhaps this was the way it was supposed to be. You gave her four wonderful months…"

"I can't accept that" Luke cut in. "I can't accept that this was her destiny. To die. My meeting her killed her."

  
"Your meeting her saved Mara." Leia said simply. Her brother looked at her in mild confusion.

"Jorr was planning to kill Mara for some time. If you hadn't met Ciara and brought her here, Mara would have been killed in deep space or in some forceforsaken planet. But Jorr targeted her here. And you saved her. Maybe in some strange way, that's why you were drawn to Ciara. Maybe you couldn't have ever saved her. But she led you to Mara."

__

She will lead you to your truth. The Force whisper he had heard at Leia's gathering many months before echoed through his mind as he stared at his sister.

"I wanted to save her" he croaked.

Tears rushed to Leia's eyes. "I know. My brother. I know."

He found Mara working on the _Jades Fire_. 

"She's fixable?"

Mara turned and drew a quick breath as her eyes rested on her friend. Luke stood before her, a pale haunted expression on his face. He seemed fragile, broken, tormented. 

"Skywalker" she said softly. His eyes dropped to the floor and as she watched him, she ached for the young Jedi. Mara hopped down from the ship, walked to him and pulled him into a close hug. She opened herself a little and allowed him to remember the vibrancy of living. To remember the light he fought for.

"It will get better," she promised, "You will get better."

He leaned his head against her and nodded. 

"So I have been told," he said wryly. He pulled away and she recognised a calmness returning to his eyes. The Force breathes deeply within him, she marvelled as she too pulled back with a surprising lack of self-consciousness. 

"Want to go to dinner with a dreary old Jedi?" a hint of humour entered his voice but she could hear the plea there all the same.

She shook her head emphatically. "No, but I'll eat with a dreary young Jedi."

Mara reached out for his hand. Taking it, she held it tightly.

Looking down in surprise, the Jedi hesitated before squeezing her hand tightly. He smiled as the Force echoed through his mind.

__

She will lead you to your truth.

The End.


End file.
